Gaiapedia:About
The Gaia Wiki, aka. The Gaiapedia, is a wiki about Gaia Online's website, it was created February 2, 2006 and founded by Alyssachanpc and it currently has over 4,000 content pages. It is hosted by Wikia, a free web hosting service for wikis. Gaia Wiki is not affiliated with Gaia Online or GAIA Interactive Inc. Features The Gaia Wiki keeps track of any and all happenings involving Gaia Online and GAIA Interactive with detailed information for the Items, Games, the Events, and its many Non-Playable Characters. Administrators ;bureaucrat, sysop Bunai82 Wiki Timeline 2006 happenings * February 02 - The Gaiapedia's Grandee Opening * February 11 - New Logo Adopted * February 27 - The Gaiapedia meets 100 article milestone * March 11 - Guild for Gaiapedia has been created * August 18 - Dantman adopts The Gaiapedia due to Alyssachanpc's absence. * September 25 - The Gaiapedia removes all association with the Gaiapedia Guild because it is owned by Alyssachanpc and that contradicts what a wiki community is. * September 25 - The Gaiapedia gains its own 'IRC' Channel. * October 15 - The Gaiapedia is identified to have reached a large number of viewers and has the capability needed to halt spam. 2007-09 happenings * 2007 February 02 - Gaiapedia became 1 Years Old. * 2008 February 02 - Gaiapedia became 2 Years Old. * 2008 March 09 - Q Cumba FX (aka Wrecks) is given bureaucrat, sysop rights by Dantman (due to him working on other wikis). * 2009 February 02 - Gaiapedia became 3 Years Old. * 2009 October 27 - Bunai82 adopts The Gaiapedia due to Q Cumba and Dantman's absence. The Gaiapedia was been abandoned by the original Administrator (Alyssachanpc) and two other Administrators, various editors and the new Administrator have worked on keeping things up-to-date. While backtracking on missed information. * 2009 October - Q Cumba FX bureaucrat, sysop rights are removed. * 2009 November - Character categories are created. * 2009 December 23 - Project: The Evolving Item Report project was started. 2010 happenings * January 2010 - Redirected all Map:G CORP/Map:S CORP Technician NPC pages to new namespace. * January 11 - Project: The copying of GCORP Technician NPC journal entries began. * January 13 - The World of Gaia category is created and holds the General aspects within Gaia, clearing up the main Gaia Online category. * February 01 - Monthly Collectibles main article was converted to collapsing table. * February 02 - Gaiapedia became 4 Years Old. * March 08 - Project: The copying of GCORP Technician NPC journal entries completed. * May 10 - Project: The updating of Evolving Item pages to new format began. * May 16 - Project: The revise and updating of Years/Months began. * May 22 - Project: Years/Months pages updated to new format. * May 22 - Project: Character categories and subcategories completed. * May 27 - Project: The copying of SCORP Technician NPC journal entries began. * May 28 - Project: The copying of SCORP Technician NPC journal entries completed. * July 22 - Project: The updating of Chance Item pages to new format began. * July 18 - Gaiapedia Answers created, previous Q/A imported to new answer wiki. * August 06 - Gaia Answers Widget created. * August 06 - Project: Monthly Collectible pages updated to new format. * August 14 - Template list created for Monthly and Chance items; later linked to their respected pages. * August 18 - Project: Chance Item pages updated to new format. * September 02 - MediaWiki:Sitenotice given new message. * September 03 - Project: Gaiapedia Template list page created. * September 03 - Templates placed in appropriate subcategories. * September 24 - Project: The Sorting of Images and Image Categories began. Though image sorting had since been worked on gradually in various months. * October 14 - Updated Edittools with commonly used markup codes. * October 19 - Project: The updating of Monthly Collectible image title and item title began. * October 21 - Project: The updating of Monthly Collectible image title and item completed. * October 21 - Project: The Sorting of Images and Image Categories - Completed Events. * October 25 - Project: The Sorting of Images and Image Categories - Completed Chance Items. * October 26 - Updated Manga links in Year and Month. Created Manga and Mini-Comic List for easy access. * October 27 - Project: The Sorting of Images and Image Categories - Completed Monthly Collectibles. * October 31 - Years done in Tab View due to length; Years Split category created. * November 03 - Wiki adapts to Oasis skin take-over. * November 05 - Project: Slight Revamp of MC pages, addition of itemash and link correcting began. * November 10 - Project: Slight revamp of MC pages, addition of itemhash and link correcting completed. * November 10 - Project: Revamp of Gaia Forums page, and linking of forums and subforms began. * November 10 - Project: Revamp of Month pages to DPL "DynamicPageLinking", Month pages now display year pages with unique coding thanks to User:Dr ishmael. 2011 happenings * January 01/02 - New Year * February 02 - Gaiapedia became 5 Years Old. * March 17 2011 - Deleted individual sponsor pages in favor of compiling them onto lists. * June 17 - Request bot help for mass deletion of unneeded images. * June 23 - Mass deletion of unneeded images complete. * June 27/29 - Organizing browse category. * July 9 - Deleted unnecessary item pages and redirects. * July 21 - Sourced infobox style from Avatar:TLA wiki with permission from Thailog. Other happenings *February 19, 2018 - Sourced UTAU Lyrics wiki coding for the purpose of simplification. *'Unless of great importance about the Gaiapedia, any updated information on the wiki will be tracked on the front page in the Wiki New section.' See also * Gaia Online External links * www.gaiaonline.com * Gaiapedia Answers * Forum: zOMG! (Gaia's MMO) Category:Gaiapedia Category:Browse Category:Websites Category:Real World